The blog of Dr John H Watson: Opening Doors
by Renniexx
Summary: Sherlock is constantly opening doors with his hand on the glass. One day, it's bound to backfire.


23 April

**Opening Doors**

It isn't very often when you see Sherlock Holmes wrong about something. Anything.

When those moments come I like to savour them, even if they might have disastrous consequences.

So far no one has died, thank God, however there've been injuries both physical and emotional. Sherlock if you're reading this, yes, I am referring to Baskerville.

Yesterday was an amusing day for me, as Sherlock seemed completely infallible. He was on a roll, with a case brought to us by a man on trial for the murder of his brother, coming just after one about the decapitation of a sous chef during his kitchen's lunch rush, that nobody saw. He'd nailed them both, of course, catching the murderers within the day we received the cases.

Onto our third case in as many days, Sherlock's enthusiasm was high. Mine, less so. I could have used a break, and Sherlock was reaching that point of almost palpable arrogance. So, of course, he ignored all advice given to him on menial trivialities such as opening doors by the handle.

He received a stern look from Mrs Hudson that morning (which was lost on him) when he pushed open the door to our flat with his hand on the glass. She kept cleaning it, and he kept smudging it.

When we went to the home of our newest victim's wife, she gave him a short rant on opening the door by the handle (a little fact that led Sherlock to rightly believe the woman had murdered her husband) when he pushed the front door by the glass.

When we called into a bakery to grab a snack, he pushed open the door by the glass. I told him some day he was going to put his hand through a door doing that, but of course he ignored me.

Last night we were back at our murder victim's house, Sherlock in full deduction mode and the victim's wife hovering just down the hall with impatience and disapproval. We later found out that she had replaced the glass in the study door with a very fine fiberglass. It had bothered her that much that her husband liked to open the door by pushing the glass that she had intended for him to get a little surprise next when he next entered his study. Unfortunately for Sherlock, the man had used the handle that one time. Doing so, however, didn't stop the man from being shot by gun strategically hooked up to wires, so that it fired upon opening the door, killing whomever might be entering.

Gun now absent, but fiberglass still in place, Sherlock pushed open the door. Just the slightest pressure caused the glass to shatter under his touch, and his hand was planted firmly through the windowpane. There was a lot of blood, and a lot of drama around getting the fiberglass out of his hand, but I honestly couldn't help it. I laughed. A lot.

The woman was arrested, and Sherlock forced into an ambulance. He has to spend the next week or so with his hand bandaged up. He's being moody about it, but I find myself quite merry.

**15 comments**

* * *

><p>Oh, I do hope you're okay, Sherlock!<p>

**Mrs Turner ** 23 April 12:08

* * *

><p>This is Mrs Hudson by the way.<p>

**Mrs Turner **23 April 12: 10

* * *

><p>I'm hardly being moody, you're just making an unnecessarily big deal out of nothing. You should really have focussed more on the scientific side of my deductions, and the outcomes of the cases, rather than one insignificant incident.<p>

**Sherlock Holmes ** 23 April 12:14

* * *

><p>You shouldn't be typing with that hand, Sherlock.<p>

**John Watson ** 23 April 12:18

* * *

><p>I'm using my left hand, John.<p>

**Sherlock Holmes **23 April 12:20

* * *

><p>I can see you, Sherlock, you're typing with both your hands.<p>

**John Watson ** 23 April 12:23

* * *

><p>Are you two seriously talking to each other from across the room, online?<p>

**Anonymous ** 23 April 12:24

* * *

><p>That doesn't matter. The point is that this article is written about completely the wrong things. I fail to understand why anyone needs to know about me putting my hand through a sheet of glass.<p>

**Sherlock Holmes ** 23 April 12:37

* * *

><p>You just don't want to admit I was right.<p>

**John Watson **23 April 12: 41

* * *

><p>Yes, John, that's obviously it.<p>

**Sherlock Holmes **23 April 12:43

* * *

><p>Right about what?<p>

**Sherlock Holmes **23 April 12:48

* * *

><p>I told you that you would put your hand through a door, and you ignored me. Now look at what happened.<p>

**John Watson ** 23 April 12:51

* * *

><p>You can hardly use this as any kind of moral lesson. The probability of me ever coming across another door intentionally designed to cause injury to anyone who touches the glass is indescribably low.<p>

**Sherlock Holmes **23 April 12:54

* * *

><p>Admit it, I was right.<p>

**John Watson ** 23 April 12:57

* * *

><p>You know he's probably going to go out of his way to open every door he comes across by the glass now, right?<p>

**Bill Murray ** 23 April 2:16

View all Entries


End file.
